The Large Family
The Large Family is a British-French children's television series based on the book series of the same name written by Jill Murphy (from 1986). The series was produced by GO-N Entertainment, Coolabi and DQ Entertainment. It aired on CBeebies in the UK (and on other countries with a version of CBeebies), and on ABC in Australia. The series focuses on a family of anthropomorphic elephants, the Larges. It consists of two seasons with 26 episodes of 11 minutes each. The first season started on 15 October 2007, and the second season aired in 2010,In the US aired on Boomerang July 10, 2017 at 3am and (part-of Boom Boom Boom at Night on 8pm). Characters The Large Family *'Mr Larry Large:' (voiced by Jeff Rawle) The kind-hearted patriarch of the family. *'Mrs Linda Large:' (voiced by Paula Wilcox) The sometimes forgetful matriarch of the family. *'Lester Large:' (voiced by Tyger Drew-Honey) The eldest Large child. He rides a skateboard and usually acts "cool". He wears an orange hoodie and brown trousers. *'Laura Large:' (voiced by Rosie Day) The second-oldest Large child. She is the most sensible and level-headed of the Large children. *'Luke Large:' (voiced by Thomas Mole) The second-youngest Large child. Excitable and eager, he usually goes along with whatever his older siblings are doing. *'Lucy Large:' The youngest of the large children. She can only say a few words. The Smart Family *'Mr Seymour Smart:' (voiced by Struan Rodger) The Larges' next-door neighbour. His job is unspecified, but he seems to be reasonably well-off, providing his family with expensive things and holidays. *'Mrs Sheena Smart:' (voiced by Josie Lawrence) Mr. Smart's snobbish, stuck-up wife. She is a full-time busybody who feels the need to interfere in the business of others (Particularly the Larges), whether they want her help or not. *'Sebastian Smart:' (voiced by Theo Smith) Mr. and Mrs Smart's slightly mollycoddled son. He is friends with the Large children (something his parents are not very happy with), and plays the trombone. *'Sarah Smart:' (voiced by Mae Wright) Sebastian's cousin, and the object of Lester's affections, which she clearly returns. Others *'Miss Lovely:' A teacher at the Large children's school. *'Simon Short:' The owner of the local store. *'Peter Perfect:' (voiced by Theo Smith) The boy at school who's good at everything. *'Simon Strong:' He is only mentioned in 'Dino Disaster'. *'Micky Muddle:' He is only mentioned in 'Wrong End of the Stick'. *'Susan Special:' (voiced by Mae Wright) The girl at school who's in fashion. *'Mrs. Gray:' One of the Large Family's elderly neighbours. She took on teaching Lester's class when Miss Lovely was ill in 'The Old New Teacher'. *'Mr. Grand:' Another of the Large's elderly neighbours. *'Julie:' One of Laura's friends. *'Lola:' A girl who appears in the episode "Mr. Short's Christmas", who also has a crush on Lester (apparently before Lester met Sarah). Episodes Season One *1. "Flour Power" *2. "Girls' Stuff" *3. "Good as Gold" *4. "Sports Day" *5. "Elephants Never Forget" *6. "Sniffles and Snuffles" *7. "The Great Explorer" *8. "Easy Peasy" *9. "Under the Stars" *10. "Wrong End of the Stick" *11. "Fancy That" *12. "Dino Disaster" *13. "Mystery of the Missing Elephant" *14. "You Can Do It" *15. "Sebastian's Sleepover" *16. "Spring Clean" *17. "X Marks the Spot" *18. "Picture Perfect" *19. "Six Go to the Seaside" *20. "Baby Chilly" *21. "Sebastian's Cousin Sarah" *22. "Mr Short Takes a Holiday" *23. "Super Elly" *24. "Me Too" *25. "The Big Race" *26. "Not Again" Season Two *1. "The Babysitter" *2. "Mrs Large's Birthday Boogie" *3. "The School Fete" *4. "Rotowhizzers" *5. "No Place Like Home" *6. "While The Cat's Away" *7. "Blackout" *8. "The Play's The Thing" *9. "What A Load Of Rubbish" *10. "Pachyderm Park" *11. "Rock Star" *12. "Don't Do It Yourself" *13. "Trendy Trouble" *14. "You Are What You Eat" *15. "The E-Factor" *16. "Girl Power" *17. "Happy Birthday Luke" *18. "Four Go Away Together" *19. "Mrs Large's Big Night" *20. "A Walk In The Woods" *21. "A Relaxing Day" *22. "Mr Short's Christmas" *23. "The Old New Teacher" *24. "My Cousin Little Luke" *25. "Queen of the Castle" *26. "Father's Day" Category:CBeebies 2009 Category:CBeebies 2010 Category:CBeebies 2007 Category:CBeebies June 2008